


She Solemnly Swears She's Up To No Good

by MarshmallowMuses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Marauders' Era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMuses/pseuds/MarshmallowMuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Lily finding the the Map and getting to meet Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs on the pages. (Inspired by a tumblr post I saw on facebook.) :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Solemnly Swears She's Up To No Good

“Out.” Lily finally snapped at the four boys whose conversation had dissolved into a slight brawl and they were in the library for goodness sake. She had been studying with Remus, she helped him with potions while he returned the favour with defence against the dark arts. Remus was a lovely, calming presence, his friends however had a way of causing chaos wherever they went. The three of them had appeared half way into their study session. At first they were somewhat helpful, James and Sirius where good in both subjects and offered some assistance, but as usual they became bored. James was starting to restlessly flick through the potions book in front of him while Sirius had pulled Remus’s hair from its little pony-tail and starting to play and braid the hair. It slowly worsened from there until Remus was literally trying to battle of Sirius and James how were both attempting to wrap their arms around him, begging him to come and help them plan a prank. Finally Lily snapped and the four where sent out of the library, only Remus looking at all apologetic. 

Lily rolled her eyes and looked back down at her books. She remained in the library a further hour before packing up to leave. As she collected up her things she noticed a folded piece of parchment on the floor and picked it up. There was something off about it, she could sense it was laced with magic but it didn’t visually appear different at all. She sat back down and placed it on the table, pulling out her wand in order to attempt a few de-shielding charms in order to uncover the secrets it held. 

Suddenly words burst onto the parchment in black ink. ‘Messer Padfoot greets Lily Evans but asks she keeps her nose out of other people’s business.’ ‘Messer Moony admires Lily Evan’s curiosity but suggests she leaves well alone’ ‘Messer Wormtail suggests Lily Evan’s leaves now to avoid a later insult.’ Lily was frowning at the parchment now and the snarky comments pouring over the page. ‘Messer Prongs would like to add that Lily Evans should… wear her hair up more often because her eyes are beautiful’

“What the-“ The last comment caught Lily off guard, causing her to unconsciously tuck some loose hairs behind her ear. She raised her wand again and attempted a few more advanced charms but that only triggered a more rude set of statements from the parchment.

‘Messer Padfoot would ask Lily Evans to quit poking us with her bloody wand.’ ‘Messer Moony would like to admire Lily Evans charm work but would suggest refraining from continuing her attempt of accessing secrets that are not her place to know.’ ‘Messer Wormtail thinks Lily Evans needs to remove her swat nose from our business.’ ‘Messer Prongs would like Lily Evans to know that her face hurts his eyes… Because it’s just so damn dazzling.’

Lilly shook her head and put her wand away in her robes and got to her feet, scooping up the parchment up in her hand as she goes, heading out of the library. She walked back to Gryffindor tower and muttered the password to the Fat Lady in order to enter. She passed the few students in the common room, almost everyone were down having lunch. She pulled her wand out a cast a few charms to trick the boy’s dorm stairs so she would walk up to the 6th year floor. She let herself into the boy’s room and sat herself down on James’s bed. She didn’t have to wait long, her legs folded under her and the parchment in her hand. 

When James, Sirius, Remus and Peter entered the room they all froze in the doorway when they clocked Lily. “Hello Boys.” She smiled, waving the parchment at them.

“Evans…” James looked uncertainly at his long time crush.

“Yes James? Or should I say Prongs?” 

James gaped at her, doing an impressive impression of a goldfish. “Oi Evans you can’t bloody waltz in here and-“

“Hush now Padfoot.” She smirked as she cast her eye over Sirius who had stepped forward. “Now I would guess Wormtail is Peter and you’d be Moony Remus, you guys all have very distinctive ways of speaking and of course Remus you have your… thing.”

“Lily…” Remus stepped out from behind the shocked James and Sirius and walked over as Lily stood up. “You knew?”

“I worked it out.” She shrugged and offered him a tiny smile. “It doesn’t change anything Remus, you’re a good guy and I know that.”

“Thanks Lily and ah… Sorry for whatever I said on the map.”

“Its ok. I didn’t get very far, thought I would let you know Messer Prongs has the worst insults.” She pressed the parchment that she now knew was a map into Remus’s hand. 

“What?! I set that charm perfectly!” James snapped.

“Well I only went through two waves but Prongs told me my eyes were beautiful and that he couldn’t stand to look at my face because it was too dazzling.” Lily smirked slightly at James. “Really it was the final straw that let me work it out. How else would be so hopeless to let him emotions into his charms and accidentally make it impossible for it to insult a certain person. “

“I didn’t…” James flushed as Lily walked slowly closer to him. 

“It’s ok… Maybe you’re not so bad after all James… A girl could get used to being called beautiful and dazzling and I might just take Prong’s advice and where my hair back more.” She looked as though she was going to walk out of the door but she paused beside James and turned to him, dropping the biggest shock of the day, a kiss on James cheek. The Lily Evans swept from the room, leaving The Marauders in a state of shock and James Potter bright red.

As Lily walked down the stairs she heard nothing for a few seconds before she hear James whoop loudly, she could almost imagine him leaping in the air with his fist raised like he did when his favorite team won a game of Quidditch. She smiled slightly to herself as she headed for her own dorm, maybe falling for James Potter’s attempt a charming her wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! (This was not a beta read work so sorry about errors)  
>  If you have any interesting headcanons for the marauders era send them to me here or on twitter (@MarshmallowCleo) because they give me great inspiration!


End file.
